


Blackout

by roanspaniel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cockblocking, HashiMada, Humor, M/M, MadaHashi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanspaniel/pseuds/roanspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha has been recently electrified and one of the consequences is an unhappy Hokage. Hashirama tries to win back his boyfriend's attention but said boyfriend's brother gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto.
> 
> Italics- Hashirama's thoughts.

Hashirama lay alone on his futon, staring at the ceiling and internally cursing all factors that led to his current situation. For the last three nights, Madara had sat up till 3 in the night reading. By then Hashirama could barely keep his eyes open and the Uchiha himself was dead tired. So in other words- no sex.

He tried convincing his lover to wrap up his research early and come to bed, but he had no luck. Madara insisted that his study was of significant importance to the safety of the village -it wasn't really- and thus making out could be postponed.

This was all happening because of 'electricity', whatever that was. Electrification of Konoha ruined the sexlife of the Hokage. Damn that guy in the Land of Lightning, did he _have_ to discover electricity? Maybe he should double the price of the tailed beast they wanted, for revenge… Life was so much better when they were enemies and they didn't shared scientific breakthroughs with each other.

It was so easy to limit the time Madara spent reading earlier. All that had to be done was hide the extra candles, hide the lamps and Madara would be back in bed by midnight after the one candle left unhidden burnt out. Their romantic stargazing sessions, too, were ruined by all the street lights. Now there was light all the time, wherever you needed it. So inconvenient!

Oh, but light bulbs weren't what the Senju hated most. No, no- Electric heaters, curse those things! No longer would the raven snuggle up with him under thick blankets on cold wet nights. The silly machine got all the snuggles, even from their cat!

Electricity was a terrible invention. Worse than Tobirama's Kage Bunshin- which made multiple nagging little brothers… Yes, this was terrible- and yes, something had to be done.

So one busy day, when everyone was purchasing the latest electrical invention, Hashirama snuck out of his office and used his Mokuton abilities to mess up the wiring of their house. When Madara came back this evening, the house would be cold, dark and perfect!

Or that's at least what he thought…

"There's no current?"

"Nope!" Hashirama exclaimed gleefully.

"I really wanted to finish that report today…" Madara pinched the bridge of his nose.

_I really wanted to fuck you for the last one week but life's like that, you see..._

"You can come over to my place and finish it." Izuna suggested.

_Nice try, kid… When did you get here, anyway?_

"You don't mind that? Fine, I'll-"

"Wait, wait! You don't have to bother Izuna-kun-" _No, don't go! Damn, this isn't what I planned!_

"It's no bother-"

"-you're too kind, Izuna-kun. Madara, stay here- you can use the candles."

"Really? I can never find any. I'd stay at the office if your brother wasn't there. He creeps me out."

"There's only one solution-" the younger Uchiha started.

"-and that's fixing the wires! Otherwise you'll never have light at home." the brunette interrupted.

"Hn. Such a waste of time." Madara snorted.

"Nii-san, you should find out who did this you know." Izuna blurted, receiving a glare from Hashirama.

_Go away! Get yourself a date or something..._

They went around the house to locate the shed- what remained of the shed, that is.

"A- A tree must have fallen on it."

Izuna's eyes narrowed in his direction. "Yes, a _tree_."

"Move, I need space!" Madara hissed, pushing the other two back. He took off his long shirt and bent over to clear away broken pieces of wood, searching for the electrical box and a tool kit to fix the broken contacts with.

Watching the semi-naked Madara contort around the battered planks made the Senju feel rather _hot;_ too bad he couldn't do anything with the other Uchiha around.

"You don't have to stay Izuna-kun. Your brother can fix this."

"I'll stay, I need to know what to do incase a tree smashes my electrical case."

_Oh you'll get your house smashed by trees, alright…_

"Ah, it's ok… I'm almost done here. Hashirama, tomorrow you need to make a better shed around this." Madara grunted, he was looking particularly attractive- bathed in the reddish hue of the setting sun.

"Sure Mada." _Will you sleep with me then?_

"Nii-san, can you check my house? I think something is not working-"

"Another day, he's tired, you don't want to stress your brother out, do you?"

Izuna growled. "No… Hn. Fine, I'll let you _sleep_ , nii-san."

_Sleep, indeed- with me._

Madara looked confused, "What's wrong with you guys? Anyway, see you tomorrow Izuna."

The Hokage then steered him indoors, the sun was setting and their room was dimly lit. Madara flicked the switch to see if everything was working. It was, unfortunately.

"So will you work on your report now?"

"Maybe in the morning, my head aches. Thanks to that stupid shed."

"You know, I've got the perfect remedy for that…"

"No herbs, they're horrid."

"No herbs…" Hashirama smirked and turned the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews? :D


End file.
